Relación:Quinn y Santana
La relación entre Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez es una relación de amigas que esta desde la primera temporada de la serie y a pesar de todas sus peleas siguen siendo las mejores amigas. Se les conoce comúnmente como Quinntana al combinar sus nombres (Quinn/San'tana'). Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Quinn y Santana. En Pilot, vemos a Quinn y Santana junto con otras Cheerios burlándose por un vídeo de Rachel cantando On My Own. Ambas se acercan a Finn cuando lo ven hablando con Rachel. También se les puede ver junto a Sue viendo a New Directions cantando Don't Stop Believin'. Además, en una escena cortada del episodio, se les puede ver a ambas burlándose de Rachel en el baño de chicas. Showmance En Showmance, se les ve caminando juntas para avisarle a Will que Sue lo buscaba. Mas tarde, están juntas en el club de Celibato, mientras Santana daba vueltas con su falda, Quinn dice: "Dios bendiga al pervertido que inventó las faldas, hay que presumir y no dar nada chicas". Luego, Santana, Quinn y Brittany audicionan para entrar a New Directions cantando I Say A Little Prayer. Al final, las chicas están en la oficina de Sue cuando les dice que serán sus espías en el club Glee. Acafellas En Acafellas, Quinn y Santana convencen a Rachel de decirle al Sr. Schue que sus pasos son malos. Mas tarde, intentan convencer a Mercedes que Kurt siente algo por ella y luego convencen al club para contratar a Dakota Stanley, el coreografo de Vocal Adrenaline. Juntas, junto con las chicas de New Directions y Kurt van en busca de Dakota y luego cuando lo contratan este da un programa de dietas excepto a ellas y las nombra perfectas (junto con Brittany) pero luego los chicos del club se van y Rachel los detiene y despide a Dakota. Finalmente, ambas se ven en la oficina de Sue por lo que ella se decepciona y pide que huelan sus axilas diciendo que es el olor del fracaso, también les quita su bronceado gratis por todo un semestre y Santana se va llorando. Preggers En Preggers, se pueden ver a Quinn, Brittany y Santana hablando juntas en la sala de coro cuando Puck, Mike y Matt entran al club Glee. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Brittany le daba un masaje a Santana cuando se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Santana se ve muy sorprendida por la noticia. Mas tarde, Santana esta de acuerdo con Quinn de que Rachel no vuelva a New Directions ya que no se sabia la coreografía de la canción que iban a presentar. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, Santana se ríe sobre el comentario que Brittany hizo sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Mas tarde, Quinn y Santana, junto con las demás chicas de New Directions, cantan y bailan juntas durante la competencia de Mash up de chicos contra chicas, en donde las chicas cantan Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown En Throwdown, Quinn y Santana, junto con Brittany le dan información del Club Glee a Sue. Mas tarde, son separadas cuando Sue elige a Santana en su equipo y deja a Quinn en el equipo de Will. Después, ambas junto con Brittany son las únicas animadoras que estaban calentando ya que las demás habían reprobado. Ballad thumb Santana y New DirectionslecantanaQuinn y Finn una balada para decirle que los quieren y estan con ellos. Hairography Despues de que Puck y Quinn cuidaran a los hijo de Kendra Giardi Santana le dice a Quinn que pretende con Pucky que cuidar niños es muy de los 90 para conquistarlos y Quinn dice que Puck siente algo por ella a lo que santana responde que mientras jugaban a la niñera ellos se mandaban mensajes con contenido sexual por lo que Quinn se molesta Sectionals cuando Santana, Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie y Kurt Tina le dice a Santana que si no le molesta que Puck sea el verdadero padre del bebe de Quinn y ella dice que ellos solo tienen sexo y desde que Quinn se embarazo es lo mejor que ay en McKinley esto hace referencia a que no le importa lo que le pasa a su mejor amiga. Home Santana le dice a Mercedes como ser delgada y despues vemos a Quinn quien mira con furia a Santana por aconsejar mal a Mercedes. Laryngitis Quinn ve a Mercedes y ella le dice que no se moleste que entre Puck y ella no hay nada a lo que Quinn dice que ella no es un problema entre Su relacion de Mercedes y Puck Quinn le dijo que deberia de preocuparse por santana ya que no va a permitir que ellos esten juntos Theatricality mientras Puck le canta a Quinn ella se ve feliz por los dos y olvida sus malos entendidos con Quinn Funk cuando Quinn termina de cantar It's a Man's Man's Man's World Santana junto a los demas va a abrazarla y darle apoyo por su embarazo Journey Santana va de urgencia con todos por el nacimiento de Beth CorcoranlahijadeQuinn y le muestra apoyo . Segunda Temporada Audition Quinn es renombrada lider de las cheerios a causa que delato a Santana,terminan peleando en el pasillo de la escuela, so detenidas por Will. thumb¿Cuándo se le preguntó qué pasó con ella thumb | Quinn, Santana y Brittany cantando "Say A Little Prayer"s, New directions son una familia, los insultos de Santana a Quinn diciendo que ella ya tiene una familia. Quinn responde con ira, y entonces le dice a Santana para arreglar su pelo para arriba antes de ir a clase. thumb | Quinn y Santana en el Empire State Of Mind The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana y Quinn ambos tienen el mismo papel en Rocky Horror-Magenta. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Cuando Brittany es engañada para aceptar ser disparada de un cañón, Quinn y Santana salen de las Cheerios para protegerla. Ambas habían elegido originalmente las cheerios para permanecer en el equipo cuando se enfrentaron a la elección de glee o Cheerios. Silly Love Songs Santana se da cuenta que Quinn engañaba a Sam con Finn y en un macabro plan besa a Finn para pegarle mononucleosis, y cuando este besa a Quinn esta tambien se contagia de mononucleosis. Comeback Santana está en el pasillo con Quinn, Quinn por la taquilla y se complementa con su atuendo. De Santa thumb na se lo lleva también, porque todo el mundo estaba tomando consejos de Brittany para vestirse, pero en realidad la idea fue de Rachel. Santana le pede a Sam que termine su relación de Quinn. Ella le explica a Sam que él sabe que Quinn le dio un beso a Finn, pero que estaba dispuesto a creer su historia para quedarse con ella, y que él tiene la oportunidad de mostrar a todos que él no es una presa fácil. Santana procede entonces a la proposición de Sam. Blame It On The Alcohol Se ve a Santana saliendo con sam en la fiesta de rachel pero luego cuando bebe, ella acusa a Sam que le gusta mas quinn que ella. Prom Queen Tanto Quinn y Santana se están postulando para reina del baile (Quinn con Finn y Santana con Karofsky). Cuando Santana canta'' Dancing Queen'' con Mercedes, Quinn baila mientras ella está caminando hasta Santana. New York Santana, junto con Brittany, golpea la puerta del baño esperando a Quinn para salir, Santana se queja de que ella necesita para pintarse. Santana le cuenta a Quinn cuando sale y que ella quiere ganar los nacionales porque la haría sentirse mejor después de renunciar a sus puestos de Cheerios. Quinn (con lagrimas en los ojos) y es consolada por Santana. Quinn piensa inicialmente algo de otra manera que Santana, pero una sacudida eléctrica Santana le dice que corte de pelo sería de ayuda. Tercera temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Santana y Brittany intentan comvencer a Quinn de que vuelva a las Cheerios y a New Directions con ellas ya que es su ultimo año. Sin embargo, Quinn no les hace caso. Mas tarde, Santana y Quinn se ven mientras que Blaine cantaba It's Not Unusual, donde Santana, Quinn, y las Cheerios queman un piano purpura. Asian F Ambas bailan apoyando a Brittany en Run The World (Girls) . I Kissed a Girl Después de Josh Coleman (segundo capitán de rugby)molesta a Santana , Quinn llega a su defensa diciendo que ser gay no es una opción. Quinn entonces canta respaldo de Santana (y Rachel) en'' I Kissed a Girl. Tan pronto como terminan de cantar, Santana abraza a Quinn para darle las gracias por su apoyo.. Hold On To Sixteen Después de las Seccionales, Quinn anima a las chicas a volver, Santana despues vuelve a ser parte del glee club Heart Santana hace una propuesta a The God Squad, (Quinn es parte) , para entregar una canción de amor a Brittany Cuando los miembros de la escuadra después discuten si se va a hacer, Quinn está claramente del lado de Santana. Más tarde se canta Cherish/Cherish'' a Brittany. thumb | 175px Prom-asaurus Quinn y Santana han sido nominados para ser la reina del baile. En la sala de coro. Ambas tubieron la tarea de contar los votos en conjunto por lo que no ocurre sabotaje y lo hace más justo. Después de la reunión en la sala de español, tanto Santana y Quinn terminaron con los mismos resultados a los que Quinn gana por un voto. Quinn le dice a Santana que no se siente bien ganar este título. El título de reina del baile con el tiempo fue para Rachel y Quinn y Santana cantan'' Take My Breath Away, como un dueto para el rey y la reina de baile. Durante la canción, Quinn se encuentra con el apoyo de Santana. Nationals Ellas tienen un momento especial juntas en las Nacionales y hablan sobre la forma en que empezaron juntas y que van a terminar esto juntas. Quinn se le ve reír y abrazar a Santana después del anuncio de los ganadores de Nacionales 2012. Canciones Duetos *Take My Breath Away'' de Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Mercedes y Tina. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt, Mercedes y Tina. (Theatricality) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' de Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Rachel, Brittany y Tina. (Britney/Brittany) *''Time Warp'' de The Rock Show Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Tina, Rachel y Mercedes. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Mercedes y Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''Edge Of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Mercedes y Tina. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Puck y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garnfunel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Mike y Mercedes. (Thanksgiving) Coros Juntas ;Segunda Temporada *''The Only Exception'' de Paramore. Coros junto con Mercedes para Rachel. (Britney/Brittany) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''I Say a Little Prayer'' de '' Dionne Warwick''. Cantada por Quinn (Showmance) *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Throwdown) ;Segunda Temporada *''Forget You'' de Cee Lo Green. Cantada por Holley, Artie, Mercedes y Santana. (The Substitute) ;Tercera Temporada *''I Kissed a Girl'' de Katy Perry. Cantada por Rachel y Santana. (I Kissed A Girl) *''Cherish/Cherish'' de Madonna/''The Association''. Cantada por Quinn con The God Squad. De Santana para Brittany. (Heart) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Come See About Me'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Thanksgiving) Curiosidades * Los dos salieron con Sam. * Ambos son parte de la The Unholy Trinity (con Brittany). * Los dos se unieron a la Cheerios y el Glee Club en conjunto (con Brittany) * Los dos se acostaron con Puck en la Primera Temporada. * Ambas han fumado, aunque no se les ha visto fumar juntas. * Quinn parece haber sabido que Santana era gay antes de que ella saliera del armario. (New York) * Inicialmente odiaba a Rachel cuando el show comenzó, pero ahora ambas son buenas amigas de esta. * Lucharon en el pasillo.(Audition) * Lloraron cuando perdieron junior Prom Queen.(Prom Queen) * Candidatas a reina del baile dos veces. * Ambas han sido las capitánas de la Cheerios. * Ambas odiaban el club Glee, pero más tarde se unieron(con Brittany). * Las dos han estado con Finn. Galería 1000px-Santana_and_quinn67.jpg 686780_1302547091831_full.png 02234568.jpg Images567890.jpg Images56543745.jpg Image.jpg Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png Pucks-girl26-2448455_211_197.jpg Quinnsanana1.jpg Quinn-santana-auditi888on.png Quinnsantanaempirestateofmind.gif Quinntana.png Quinntana_hug.gif Quinntana1.jpg Quinntana1.png Quinntana3.png Quinntana12.png Quinntana13.png Quinntana14.png Quinntana734552231.gif Quinntanas1.jpg S02x20_-_Glee.S02E20.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi_002525773.jpg Santana-quinn27890.jpg SANTANAQUINNTOP.png Sayalittleprayergif.gif Tumblr_lemld2WFwC1qfxpeqo1_400.jpg Tumblr_ljd7rdq2PJ1qda680o1_500_thumb.jpg Tumblr_lnv89fIDjB1qb3puzo1_5006.jpg Tumblr_lpt8cr2YMq1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg Tumblr_m3eekexhQf1qfji35o6_250_large.jpg Tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o3_r1_250.jpg Tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o5_r1_250.jpg Tumblr_m5setpuhIP1qfcc9mo3_250.gif Tumblr_m5tznizJd51rrwi02o3_250.png Tumblr_m5ucrjnz5H1rorqk0o1_250.gif Tumblr_m20d1aI7kB1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m32lafSV2L1qk06uvo1_r2_500_large.jpg Tumblr_m40xr6c7iL1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales